The Legend of Zelda (film)/Trailer transcript
Teaser Trailer (MPAA green screen) (Show Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Show Renegade Animation logo) Announcer: Since Link Saved Zelda 5 months ago, Link and Zelda still figured out to be shown on the movie. Instead of CGI of it, It will become Animated. But what if they become Animated? (The paint with rainbow colors. splashed Link and Zelda, turning them into animated with different of them, unlike the Video game one) Zelda: What the Earth just happened? Link: '''I don't know. (They looked at the mirror and they looked surprised) Zelda: We have turn into animated! (starting to freak out) '''Link: Zelda, Zelda, clam down, calm down! (Zelda stopped freaking out) Zelda: I'm Sorry Link, but i'm don't like of my look!! Link: Please, don't. Look at me, I'm very Beautiful! What do you think of my Tunic? Zelda: Yeah, I Guess, but no foolish Link, What are we going to do, Standing looking at the Mirror?! Link: I don't know, I'm not looking at the Mirror, We had to wait until Something happened with Me and you, It's you and me, Zelda!! Zelda: I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this?! Link: Like What?! Zelda: The Game called "The Legend of Zelda" will be become animated forever. I know we were trying to getting rid of this style, because this show were shotted in the Game!! (Zelda panting) Zelda: Listen, Link. I know this is getting more hard and all that, but we had to work as a team. I mean, we are partners, right? Link: Right. (Link and Zelda hugged together) Zelda: Okay. Now let's get rid of this animated. Link: Aww, I like that one, because I'm am so cute, but ok!! (Young Link is seen on windows behind them. Link and Zelda look at the windows.) Young Link: Link! Zelda! Why are you two standing around for? There's no time to goof around! We must catch that King! Link: Ganandorf? Young Link: Yes! Now get your lazy feets here, or else we're all gonna go bang! Zelda: Okay, If you say so... (Zelda running to outside door, leaving Link alone in the room.) Link: (talking to himself) Oh, what am I doing here? I know it sounds dangerous to me, but looks like I have to do this, just please do it... do it... do it... (Zelda's arm grabs Link offscreen.) Link: HEY--!! (Black screen drop down the screen, showing the The Legend of Zeda logo) ("blitzkrieg bop"'' by'' The Romans plays) Announcer: The Legend of Zelda Link: (ripping the screen) It's was simple mistake, People, please, please I'm begging you, It a Game!! (Shows the text "They will get a movie") Link: (walk in of the screen, looking up at the text) A Movie, are you kidding me, Why did they mention it! (whimping as he walk out of the screen) (Shows the text "SUMMER 2002" and a copyright with the Warner Bros. Pictures and Renegade Animation print logo below.) Trailer (MPAA green screen) ("Won't Get Fooled Again" by The Whos plays) (Show Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Show Renegade Animation logo) (It's show various of New York City, until a suitcase drops in airport station) Jaden: There you are, I told you I found her, to mother inexact! (music stops) James: Inexact? He left us a note! I'm leaving, I'll be on the Airport! (music start again, after he speak) Link: I'm going to New York City, I'll make you proud! Announcer: There come a time, in the young person life. Link: (defend by the camera shooting) What the...?! Zelda: (holding a camera) Nice, That's would be 60c bucks. Announcer: When he must show everyone... Zelda: (still taking photo of Link) Yeah!! I LOVIN IT, LOVIN IT, LOVIN IT!!!!! Link: I do not want to take photo of me! Zelda: That's Alright, There no video on the camera! (throw away from her camera) Do you want something to eat? (notices that he’s gone, cause music to stop again) Where he goes?! Announcer: (music start) what he really like to! Zelda: Put your hands between the rail! (music stop once again) Link: Huh? (A Wild Ride start with flinging in the air) Link: (music start once again) WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (cut to herself holding on the rail) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zelda: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (It's showing going through the holes) Zelda: Oops,There goes my stop! Text: From the studios that brought you Super Mario brothers Announcer: From the studios that brought you Super Mario Brothers (A Ride give their a spin) Zelda: Yoooo-diddle-dee!! (then it's slide up and into the flashing tunnel, showing Link and Zelda inside the flashing tunnel, then it's came out, spinning) Link: Woah-Woah-Woooaaaahhhhhh!!!! (It's was straight into the corners) Zelda: It's youth to be lot damage, That's is big hammer. Link: (gasps) Zelda: Oh, I predict that? Link: Wha-oo-oo-ahhhhhhh!!!!! (It's push out, Wild Ride is over, Link fall down) Zelda: Just look at the bright side, I know it's back at my hand! (notices something down in the ground) Hey, That's Shiny!! (get hit by the giant hammer) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Woo-Woo-Woo-Woo!!! Announcer: Jason Sudeikis Link:Link! Zelda: Oh, Hi Everyone, Link, Here the cool hero. Announcer: Daryl Sabara Evil Link: (getting kicked by Young Link) Ow! Young Link: It's was an accident, I meant to DO THIS!! Evil Zelda: (getting kicked by Young Link) Ow! Announcer: Rob Paulsen and Lara Jill Miller Evil Link: Bye, Mum. Evil Link and Zelda Mom: So long, Good luck with your dastardly plan. Announcer: Keone Young Kaz Harada: Hey, Who's the zine with her sweet Keewatin. ( Marin fainted) Announcer: Vivica A. Fox Young Zelda: Oh dear, This is the fourth odd chance today. Announcer: Chris Pratt Teen link: My name is Link, Rhymes with Burl (Burr noise) Announcer: and Tia Carrere Zelda: I'll slap you if you call me Pelda (A Sword Fall down one-by-one) Zelda: Speaking of Devil, Here we come? (Sword land badly) Zelda: OWWW!!! Announcer: They are Awesome... Ganandorf: Who are those losers? Zelda: Well Miss-- Ganandorf: I'm a man! Young Zelda: Ouch! Announcer: and cool heroes Zelda: I'm A WINNER!!!! (then She got eaten by the Sweeping Trucks) Zelda: OPEN THE DOOR!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!! (She see a lot of Sharp tools) WOOAAAAHHHHH!!! CLOSE THE DOOR, CLOSE THE DOOR!!!! Announcer: They hitting into a big-screen Zelda: Which mine is your. (fall over) Oh Dear! Link: I'll Help you! Zelda: Oh look at that, oh, An trip hazard!! Announcer: (show a film logo) The Legend of Zelda Zelda: Marrrriiinnnnn!!!!!! Link: Why she called Marin?! Zelda: (showing Marin) Gonna call her Lisa! Link: WOAH!!! (Marin Land Link and Zelda into the Couch) (Shows the text "SUMMER 2002" and a copyright with the Warner Bros. Pictures and Renegade Animation print logo below.) Zelda: (mimics taunting song, after that She accidentally drop the stick) Oops! (Cut to black screen and music ended)